Talk:Portal:MySims SkyHeroes Characters
Jenny's Portal Pic }} I BETTER BE IN IT i better be in mysims sky heros if so my plane will be blue with a iphone on it man a iphone is coolTravis6 11:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) }} I mean, you sure if Travis do exist MySims SkyHeroes? For iphone, I think EA doesn't publish that, Lego.}} OMG!!! See here!!! So now we know there be Barney, Lyndsay, Goth Boy (as always), Raven, and Zombie Carl. o.o Not much new stuff on there other than the characters, but oh well. Should try payin' attention to that site now in case it ever updates.}} }} }} }} }} Suits and Stuff }} }} }} }} }} ummm I looked at the website and I saw a blonde dude is this a new character??Corey785 17:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) , I think he isn't Tad or Derek.}} Evelyn Confirmed to be in SkyHeroes Evelyn and DJ Candy have stars, Lyndsay, Barney, and Justice have wings, and Raven, Zombie Carl, and Goth Boy have skulls?? *faints from confusion*}} }} }} }} Riot that was Ace in the MY SIMS RACING SECTION!!!!! See how he is on the car not the the plane??Corey785 13:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) New girl I think the new girl is Sasha because they have the same hair color and eyes (i think), and see the pose she's in? thats the pose for cute sims and her second intrest is cute!Corey785 16:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) }} @Riot: I think so....Corey785 17:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I think ity is Sasha bacause the girls mouth looks like hers without the lipstick. WAIT!!! WHAT IF ITS TAYLOR???!!!! See The Pose Shes In Thats the cute sim pose!!!!!! AND SAME EYES SAME MOUTH!!!!!! But not same hair. Could Be Sasha, Taylor or just a new character Corey785 14:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) }} I think the new girl could be sasha but there is diffrences i totally hope Travis and Leaf are in this game or i will go mentel wait scratch that i already am but anyway cant waitStevenforde 19:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Another without The Rebellion/MorcuCorp I think this is a sequel to My Sims Agents!Shadow The Hedgehog II 17:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Rosalyn and Vic? I just saw Rosalyn and Vic in there My Sims Agents appearance with a plane behind them! Could they be characters?--Shadow The Hedgehog II 17:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Jenny and Jimmy }} Sapphire Look here! }} There are two Alexa Lexingtons...teh player and some random opponent whose name tag says "Alexa Lexington"...}} }} }} It may be a glitch....Corey785 13:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) New girl confirmed to be Mira }} }} }} }} }} It took me 10 times! Corey785 14:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I found these pics. they might be useful. I noticed it Hikari, but I didn't really think it mattered, and WHAT PICS WHO?! Corey785 12:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributer. @ Corey: Look on Dentfaces talk page and the link is there @ Someone: On the tralier there appears to be two Alexa's. one could be Cassandra because the back of their heads are very similar.